Eternal Leo
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Disclaimer, and a rant, are inside. The first chapter is just backstory, the rest is going to be random oneshot based on this new discover. Rated T for swearing and mentions of self harm. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**_I OWN NOTHING! This story is purely FANMADE! I only own Caterina. This is loosely, LOOSELY, based on the Zatara family origin. The comics say that Zatara is a direct, that right people, a direct descendent of Leonardo Da Vinci on his father's side. In real life, however, I believe the great Italian Renaissance painter did not have any children. This story will contain reference to the movie Mr. Peabody and Sherman. What got me started on this story was the conversation between Mr. Peabody and Da Vinci:_**

**Mr. Peabody: What can't children be simple?**

**Da Vinci: Children are not machines Peabody...**

_**Haters can hate it and flamers can flame it. Constructive criticism if you would be kind enough to give it. Just remember: this story is NOT real.**_

* * *

><p>Leonardo Da Vinci lied to protect his family, his twin children, from those who would hurt them-." Zatara said, telling the tale to the Leaguers and Team.<p>

"Leonardo Da Vinci didn't have any kids," Flash said, interrupting the magician "there's no proof."

"You're wrong." Zatara argued

"How am I wrong?"

"Because I am one of them! I'm one the twin that is forever alive!"

"Prove it." Flash

Zatara took a deep breath and began.

* * *

><p><em>(1472 Town of Vinci, Republic of Florence)<em>

Leonardo looked at his babies. Two babies, twins, were sleeping in the crib by his bedside, one was male- he was named Giovanni Zatara Da Vinci, the other was female- named Caterina Belloza Da Vinci.

A smile graced the man's face as he saw Caterina snuggle against Giovanni, who seemed to be more than willing to let her. These one month old angels were his pride and joy, his greatest creations. He wasn't going to share them with anyone, just yet. He would raise them with all of the love and care in the world, teach them his artisan skills and, even though they were at such a tender age, he knew they would be greater than he.

_(17 1/2 years later-1489 1/2)_

"Caterina, may I have the paint?" Giovanni asked his sister, brushing chips of dry clay from his black hair that was covered in dust as his green eyes sparkled. He only required the paint for a coating on his sculpture, than it was Caterina's to do with what she wished.

"Only if I may have the chisel." Caterina responded, teasingly holding out the color and brush that her brother would need. Her black hair was splattered with paint and her blue eyes were sparkling with mischief

"What in the name of our grandparents would you want the chisel for?" Giovanni asked, looking at her painting. He saw the most vibrant fire to ever be painted on a canvas in his life, the shading was perfect, the colors were in the right places, and, if he didnt know his sister better, he would have sworn he saw the silloete of a person being burned alive.

"_Evig em eht lesihc._" The young woman said. Giovanni found himself surrendering the chisel only to get the paint and brush would need. "You will see in dear time, brother."

Giovanni nodded, knowing that if his sister had a secret to keep that it was going to be kept. "I just wish to know why you would want the chisel if it is I who is working with the sculpting clay."

Caterina sighed "Father had asked that I be the one to wash the tools at the end of our creativity time while he is away."

Giovanni nodded, remembering that the twins took turns with washing the tools each day their father was not present in the home. That was happening a lot more, and Giovanni was losing track over whose turn it was. "Why do you think Father is leaving the house more? Did we do something to anger him?"

Caterina shook her head "I do not believe so, Father rarely raises his voice to us. It would take a lot to make him angry at us."

"I don't want him to be angry." Giovanni said, not taking the paint or brush from his sister. He walked to the window that had a view of the forest-like area behind their home. Giovanni saw something, a shadow moving into the forest. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Caterina asked, covering her brother's sculpture with a sheet before she walked over to the window. She saw the shadow and then it all went black.

* * *

><p><em>"Giovanni!" She was calling his name, trying to wake him up. That thing that had bit him was running away. It probably ran off to go and suffer because it drew a magician's blood, which was toxic to all other 'mythical' creatures and beings. She looked at Leonardo "Father. Please, he can't die."<em>

_Leonardo's facial expression was one of great grief, he was losing his son to the dark. The last hope was the Ever Liquid. It would neutralize the poison and he would live. But, his son would out live not only he and Caterina, but the entire country and even the world. He lifted Giovanni's head as he opened the bottle with his teeth._

_Her brother's pained, green eyes looked into the blue eyes of their father in fear "Giovanni, trust me." The young man nodded and opened his mouth just enough for his father to carefully pour the liquid into his mouth. Then, everything went dark again._

* * *

><p>She was awoken to her older brother calling her name.<p>

"What did you see?" He asked as he helped her sit up in her cot, knowing that she had a vision.

"I saw.. Father, me and you. We were together, in the deepest part of the forest area. You were unconscious and Father was saying things in Latin to try to save you."

Giovanni's face held an expression she couldn't decipher, before it changed into a sad half-smile "I'm sure that I was- will be- protecting you and Father. So, there are no worries."

Caterina looked at her brother like he had just announced he was going to jump off of the roof of the church. "You, do not fear death?"

Giovanni shook his head "Death is inevitable. Everyone will die some day."

Caterina nodded, her face paling because she was feeling another vision coming. It was very uncommon for her to get two in one day. She lay back down, letting her vision take hold.

* * *

><p><em>Giovanni was walking through Italy. His clothes and the town were changing, but his face stayed the same. He would forever remain that age, forever stay his age while the world around him changed. He could use aging potions, yes, but those were a temporary solution to the problem. He would forever haunted in a world that will have forgotten parts of history that he knew, but could not tell a soul without arousing suspicion. If he found love, it wouldn't last.<em>

_He would have to tell her the truth and watch in pain mixed with guilt as his children and love aged while he did not, or he would have leave because his condition would cause too much suspicion and he would be on the run from those who would want to use what he was for evil._

_The most frightening thing about the entire vision is that her brother's once beautiful green eyes held sorrow through his life, it made her sick. Ill to know his fate was life beyond a mortal's understanding. He would have what humans have searched for since the dawn of humanity; immortality._

* * *

><p>Caterina woke up the second time to slender fingers running through her hair. She latched her arms around that person's body. "Father.."<p>

"My little girl," Leonardo said, holding her with one arm as he took off his hat before he held her in both of his arms. "what happened?"

Caterina looked around, not seeing her brother anywhere in the room which was odd. "Where is Giovanni?"

Leonardo's face turned from one of fear to one of a quick smile "I sent him out to get more paint. What is it, a vision?"

Caterina nodded. "Not just one vision, I had two. Giovanni was dying in one and in the other he was walking through time, which was changing when he stayed the same." She put her head against her father's chest and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Smiling as the door opened, and her twins voice ran through the halls.

* * *

><p>Giovanni was looking out the window while Father and Caterina were sculpting. He had finished his painting and was looking out the window in hopes of seeing the shadow again. Just as he was about to fall asleep, thinking about what his sister said to him- and their father as well- a month ago. As he was about to drift off, he saw it. The shadow.<p>

Giovanni looked at his father and Caterina, too immersed in their painting to notice. Giovanni jumped out the window, landing softly on the grass. He took a breath, saw the shadow was already in the forest, and chased it, his bare feet making no noise against the terran.

To say Leonardo felt an odd twinge, it was an understatement. He felt the same twinge that came with the kicks of his son and daughter before their birth. These twinges only came when he felt his children were in danger. His eyes shifted to the windowsill, where his son usually sat when a task was done, to see it was empty.

"Oh no." Leonardo said, causing Caterina to look at the windowsill

"We have to follow him."

* * *

><p>They were running through the forest, following Giovanni's magical scent "Did the events in your vision occur on this day?"<p>

Caterina looked concerned "I do not know."

Leonardo looked frightened as he was suddenly beginning to hate his son's rash behaviour. They heard a scream. They followed it to the source; only to find Giovanni pinned to the ground by a vicious monster. Catirina screamed in fright, alerting the beast to the presence of the other two.

The creature turned to them and roared. They saw it was an ugly beast that looked as though it was carved of the stone on the opposite end of the moon.

"Get away from him!" Leonardo threw a sharp rock at the beast. It hit the creature and bounced off of it.

Giovanni tried to push the beast off of him, he turned to the other two "Run!"

The creature, feeling it's pray struggling to get free, bit into it's meal to stop it's struggling. It's fangs easily tearing through the fabric of it's weak, soft armor (his shirt) and the flesh that kept it from it true meal. But, upon breaking the skin, it found that it's meal had an ancient curse within: magical blood. The beast roared in pain as it's insides were burning from the pain of it's former meal's blood.

It back off, its mouth steaming as it roared in pain. It turned around and ran past them, presumably to another part of the forest. Giovanni had lost blood, very quickly. His skin was pale and his eyes were closed. He was barely breathing.

"Giovanni!" She was calling his name, trying to wake him up. It was just like her first vision. And, upon realizing this, she began to cry as she looked towards her father.

Leonardo's facial expression was one of great grief, he was losing his son to the dark. The last hope was the Ever Liquid. It would neutralize the poison and he would live. But, his son would out live not only he and Caterina, but the entire country and even the world. He lifted Giovanni's head as he opened the bottle with his teeth.

It was exactly how the vision she had had predicted. Even down to her brother's pain filled, green eyes looked into the blue eyes of their father in fear. Leonardo spat out the cork that he had in his teeth and said, in a soft voice "Giovanni, trust me." The young man nodded and opened his mouth just enough for his father to carefully pour the liquid into his mouth. Then, the world became dark.

* * *

><p>"Dude.." Wally said, being the only word he could say.<p>

Zatara looked at the clock and sighed, everyone saw his old eyes that spoke of years of tragedy, famine, and everything that was put history books and everything that wasn't. He looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Come on Zatanna, let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

__**Like I said, a random-and mostly out of character- colletion of oneshots.**__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tangible<em>**_** intangiblity**_

Zatara sighed. He and Zatanna were back at home, after he told everyone his true age, it was a relief that the knew, but it also didn't help the fact that they knew he was immortal. That he was older than them, that he would always be older than them. As he lay on the couch, with his eye closed, he felt something poking him in the cheek. He tried to ignore it, but whatever it was was sharp and the pokes were just barely touching his skin and they were annoying. He sighed through his nose in annoyance and opened an eye. He saw Zatanna was poking him with the sharp tip of a quil.

"Is there any reason why you're poking my with a feather?" He asked, only to get poked again.

"I wanna see if your really there, or not." Zatanna answered, once again jabbing him with the feather.

"Yes I," he took the feather from her when she stabbed him again, he sighed, for the hundredth time today, and pinched his nose as he shut his eyes "yes, I am here. I will _always _be here. _Nothing _is going to change that." He didn't meant to sound bitter. It was just, that last part came out that way. He didn't mean to start crying either, he just started and was suddenly unable to stop.

Zatanna felt bad. It wasn't because her father was angry, but because she had to remind him of his immortality and make him cry. She wrapped him in her arms and let him cry into her shoulder. He needed, he deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fixing Cars<em>**

"Cheap piece of trash!" A male voice rang out through the cave, followed by the kicking of something metal accompanied by a string of swear words.

"Ollie still mad that his sportscar is refusing to work?" Zatara asked Dinah, reading the newspaper and taking a bite of his scone before sipping his tea. It was unusually quiet in the cave today.

"Yeah." Dinah poured herself some of the tea, grabbed a scone, and sitting down. Amazed at the quiet. "Where's the racket?"

"Blue boy is watching the hellians as they run laps around the Watchtower. I'm just waiting for them to come back."

"But, you're supposed to be watching them."

"You expect a 512 year old man to watch and keep up with eight teenagers?"

"Yeah, actually, I do."

"That is cruel and unusual punishment." Zatara said, swatting at the female hero with the paper.

Dinah grabbed it, "oh, and swatting a newspaper at your co-worker isn't?"

Zatara shook his head "nah. It's an everyday occurrence."

"Where?"

"My world."

Dinah rolled her eyes, just as something metal hit the floor. It was followed, once again, with another slew of curse words. The door suddenly opened to reveal Ollie, his GA uniform covered in oil and smudge.

He turned to Zatara "You know how to fix cars, right?"

Zatara gave him a 'no duh' look "yeah."

"I will pay you two-hundred bucks to fix the car."

"How about, instead of money, you owe me a favor."

Ollie nodded. "Okay, that I can handle."

Zatara nodded, getting up and brushing some scone crumbs off of himself. He reached into his top hat that was beside his plate and cup, pulling out a tool box.

Ollie looked amazed "How did you..?"

"I can sound like a whole stampeding herd of elephants via ventriloquism, stop floods with just a flick of my wrist, and you're amazed that I can pull a toolbox from my top hat?"

Ollie rolled his eyes. "Right, magic." Something suddenly struck him "wait, since when can you stop floods?"

"I, much like Orin- who is in fact a VERY distant cousin-, am a descendant of Poseidon."

"Whoa..." Ollie said, grabbing a scone.

"Yeah, now, if you'll excuse me, I must fix your car in exchange for my favor."

(10 seconds later)

"Hey, Ollie."

"What?"

"What in the name of Sister Rosita did you do to your car?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because it-" There was the sound of metal breaking, something falling, and a surprised Italian's shout of "Mama mia!"

Ollie and Dinah looked at each other before running to help Giovanni. What they saw was a pile that resembled a disassembled green car, a pool of oil, and a mad looking magician. Zatara walked up to Ollie and smacked him with an oil covered hand, leaving a handprint on his face made of the black gold. "That car was taken apart, stripped of most of what made it run, and then sold to a green idiot."

"Hey-"

Zatara walked over to the pile of car parts "Shut it Shrek. I have to reassemble this piece of machinery."

"If you need tools, I can-"

"No, what I need is this list of parts."

Zatara handed Ollie a list of parts, that read like a parchment that reached from the top Ollie's head down to his feet. "You need all of this?"

"Either you get me that list or you are going to buy a new car."

"Can't I just-"

"Get me those parts, a blowtorch and several cans of every available color of spray paint."

"Why the blowtorch and spray paint?"

"Because I don't own a blowtorch and I want spray paint."

"Why am I getting them?"

"Let me rephrase my previous sentence, I want the blowtorch for unspecified reasons."

"And the spray paint?"

"I'm the son of a Renaissance artist, remember? I need the spray paint for a project."

"I don't want to know anymore." They left for the store.

(one hour later)

Ollie took the equipment to Zatara. When he walked out of the room, he saw the team sitting in the livingroom. They looked like they all had jelly limbs, except Superboy and especially Kid Flash.

"You kids okay?"

"Fifty laps around the Watchtower Ollie.. FIFTY! Ugh." Artemis said from the right half of the couch.

Ollie whistled "I do not envy you kids."

"We hate you." Zatanna said, taking up the other half of the couch.

"Your dad is fixing my car."

"WHAT!? We're off in the Watchtower, practically running for our lives from the GL's, Batman and the Hawks and Zatara's fixing a car!?" Robin yelled, mad.

"The car fell apart into a lot of different pieces-"

"Like I told you it would." Robin and Artemis said, almost in sync

"So Zatara had Dinah and I get him a lot of different parts, including a blowtorch and spray paint."

At the mention of the blowtorch and spray paint, Zatanna let out the loudest, most happy squeal in history before running off to the garage. Everyone exchanged looks.

"I don't want to know." Dinah said

"Wally, go find out." Robin said, hanging upside down from the rafters

"Why?"

"You are up, are you not?" Kaldur asked

Wally sighed "Okay. You guys win."

He got up, shaking on his legs. He walked to the garage, and nearly lost it laughing. That alerted everyone else, who came strolling in. What they saw made everyone, sans Ollie, laugh.

Ollie's car was spray painted pink, with neon red hearts all over it. On the hood of the car was where Zatanna and her father were spray painting a blond haired cherub wearing a green diaper with an arrow, a bow and a quiver.

Dinah was taking pictures of the car, mostly of the two maniacs that were spray painting it, laughing. The rest of the team was holding their stomachs and either leaning on each other or the wall. Ollie looked pissed.

"What the heck?! I thought you said you needed the spray paint for a project, not to graffiti my car!"

Zatara looked like a severely cocky person when he said "your car was my project." He held up his hands in defense as Ollie advanced on him "it works."

Ollie didn't let Zatara leave his line of sight as he stepped into the pink car. He turned the ignition and it purred like a kitten. He was satisfied, so he turned the car off and stepped out, a smile on his face.

"Well, I'll be heckled. You made it work."

"I will expect that favor at a later date and time of my choosing, and no complaints for you."

"Deal."

Zatara clapped his hands together and smiled, which looked evil, his green eyes alive "Excellent."

Ollie was immediately regretting what he had just agreed to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Human Reproductive System and Coding<em>**

"How did in the name of science did Leonardo carry you, and your sister, to term?" Barry asked as he sat next to Zatara in the Watchtower cafeteria, said magician was about to dip his quill into a bottle of ink.

Zatara looked up from the journal he was writing in, the quill hung over the ink bottle and his eyeglasses slightly slid down his nose making him look like a professor. He stared at Barry in silence before he placed his quill back into the book and closed it before taking his glasses off. He folded the ends on the glasses up before putting it in his breast pocket and placed the cork on the ink bottle.

He turned back to Barry and said "You must promise that you will not tell anyone."

This caught Barry's attention "Is it, like, a really big secret?"

Zatara nodded "Huge. You must not tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

Barry put his right hand on his chest, above his heart, and raised his left "I swear on my honor as a Flash or my I be swallowed by the Speedforce and never be seen again."

Zatara decided that was good enough and said "Father did experiments on himself, ones that gave him a female reproductive system."

"But, that's impossible." Barry was flabbergasted

Zatara shook his head "No, it isn't. I have a journal with his notes on how to do it."

Blue eyes lit up behind the red cowl "Can I see it?"

Zatara shook his head. "I swore to Father that I would hide anything that gave anyone even a hint of mine and Caterina's existence."

Barry nodded, though a bit disappointed he couldn't see the book.

"Sorry Barry, but I promised Father I wouldn't show anyone."

Barry nodded "I get it, a promise is a promise after all." Barry wolfed down his burritos, stopping mid motion in grabbing another one to see that Zatara wasn't eating anything. He offered one to Zatara, who didn't take it.

"No thanks."

Barry gave him a look. "You've gotta eat something."

"I ate a salad." Zatara got up.

"Why did he write backwards?" Barry called, "and why were only twenty journals found?"

"Protection." Zatara smiled, although Barry couldn't see, before walking to the room with the zeta's that led to each heroes respective cities.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wrong Day to Eat a Tomato 1 and Jumping to Conclusions 1<strong>_

Zatara was at the cave, being the 'Den Mother' again because Canary was on vacation and he had nothing to do for the week, he was eating a tomato like it was an apple, while watching TV, or rather using it as background noise. He had just finished writing down a complex scientific formula (in the journal from the previous segment), when someone grabbed his shoulders.

"Zatara!"

He choked on the bite of tomato, spitting out the parts that he could, dropping the rest of the vegetable. When he finished recovering from his session of choking, he glared daggers at the person behind him. He found Artemis smiling at him, innocently.

"What was that for?"

Artemis shrugged "no reason."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward pause.

"Was your father really more of a vegetarian? Because, if he was, wouldn't you or your sister be vegetarians too?"

Zatara sighed and looked bored "Thank you for bringing that up."* He saw Artemis looking at him, so he sighed "yes, Father and I were more herbivores than carnivores. Caterina was more of a carnivore that than a vegetarian."

"So, I jumped to a conclusion about your sister?"

"Yup." There was a pause, then Zatara said the strangest line that Artemis had ever heard, and she hung out with Wally. "You owe me a tomato."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Overprotective 1 and Letting Go 1<strong>_

"Why can't I date him?" Zatanna asked, nearly yelling, causing her teammates and their mentors to look at the father-daughter duo.

Zatara waved his arms up and down "Because he's _dangerous_!"

"So? He's no more dangerous than you!"

"I have had enough of this conversation!" Zatara yelled, his green eyes flickering.

Zatanna growled in frustration, her eyes becoming an icy color "This isn't the 1400s! Just let go that paranoia!"

Zatara looked like he was about to say something, but just looked at her. The wheels in his old mind turning, before he sighed. "Okay, you're right," he stopped Zatanna before she got too excited, by saying "but I want to discuss the rules of your dating Klarion. And for that he needs to be present."

A loud popping was heard. A stream of red came from the Zeta system and swirled around Zatanna. It stopped before moving itself up into a human body. It solidified into the shape of Klarion. The second Klarion had solidified next to Zatanna, Zatara had the boy pressed against the wall by his shirt collar.

Ancient coal stared into aged green, a smirk on an ageless Chaos beings face and a scowl forming on the face of an immortal man, an oddly high chuckle was met with a low growl. Then, the Chaos being was dropped on his butt.

"What's the matter Daddymagic?" Klarion asked in a playful tone.

Zatara spoke in a language that not many people know today. Klarion giggled.

"Speaking Latin? Oh, how fun." The boy then conversed with Zatara in Latin, the man seemed surprised at first but then seemed at ease.

"Dad. Klari. What are you talking about?"

The two looked away from their conversation to turn to the others. The witchboy spoke first.

"Long story short, we date in public places, I bring you home before it gets dark and nothing that say's 'chaos' on our dates or your father will play the part of being my executioner."

"Public places, home before dark, and no fun on our dates, got it." Zatanna repeated.

"I said no _chaos_, I said _nothing _about a bit of anarchy." That line threw everyone for a loop. Zatara walked out of the room, to the zeta beam, and he was about to step into it, when he called out "how am I doing?"

Zatanna smiled "good, you're getting there."

The sound of the zeta system said that Zatara had left the building.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*-If you can guess the movie and character that saidwhere that line is from, you get to give me one prompt for the next segment._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: this first one is a long segment and it's gonna mention same-sex relationships, sodomy, M!preg, and get a little angsty towards the end with some pretty insulting language._**

_**Fun fact: Leonardo da Vinci was born April 15 in the town of Vinci in 1452. He was the love child of Caterina, a peasant, and Ser Piero, a lawyer and landlord.**_

_**Happy 562nd birthday Leonardo da Vinci.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Modern Family affairs of the Mideval-Renassaince kind<em>**

There was no way, just no way. And yet, there were five people standing in the center of the room that were real flesh and blood. Why would he do that? Why would _Fate _do that?

The agent of Order seemed to sense their curiosity. He turned to them and said "they were taken away too early, correct?"

No one moved. Until the Zeta went off, announcing the arrival of the League's own immortal half-demon, Jason Blood. Jason looked at them, with an unknown expression, until he landed on the man in the robe.

The man in the robe, who wore the blue cap and had a long beard, tensed. His eyes locked with Jason's, and he knew he was in trouble. The red haired immortal moved to strike the man, only to have the man scream something, in very clear Latin. Zatara and the red haired woman moved in between the two. Zatara grabbed Jason's fist mid motion, Jason kicked Zatara in the gut. Zatara was forced to let Jason go, due to the kick, before he drew a sword from his pocket, smirking as Jason pulled one from his own.

There was a sound of metal clashing. There was a third sword, from the woman, joined in with the swords of the two immortal men. The three were in deadlock, until Zatara muttered something and Jason was sent flying. Zatara leapt onto Jason, his sword becoming a musket for reasons unknown to everyone but himself, and held it up to Jason's throat, his finger resting on the tip of the trigger. He stared at Jason, pondering his option of shooting the only other immortal the Justice League knew of, before thinking better of it and taking his finger off of the trigger and slowly lowering his gun.

The man in the robe put a hand on Giovanni's shoulder, a soft smile on his face. Giovanni turned to see the older man's smile, giving one of his own while lowering his gun as his father helped Jason up, and fully put the gun away. He turned to see Batman, or Bruce Wayne, talking to Martha and Thomas Wayne, his parents. When he took his cowl off, it just about scared his mother out of her skin that her 'baby boy' was fighting crime. And Sindella, his wife, was holding a crying Zatanna.

He turned to his twin, smiling.

"Caterina." He opened his arms for a hug.

She threw herself onto him "Giovanni, brother."

They let go when they heard their father laughing. Zatara took three long strides to reach the man. He grabbed him into a hug, squeezing him a little because he hadn't seen him for a couple hundred years. "Father."

The man smiled "Giovanni, my son."

The sound of laughter made him release his father, and vice-versa. Giovanni wiping a few tears off of his face, before bounding over to Sindella and Zatannna. He was not, expecting the blur of red-a cape, she was going to SO get teased about this later- and white-her dress- charge in to him.

He felt slender arms wrap around his upper body, to which he wrapped his around her lower body, and her face went into his neck. She cried into his neck, saying her apologies over and over again. He hushed her, trying to calm her down, until he started to cry as well. After several minutes, they stopped. Giovanni, as much as it pained him to let Sin go, he had to some introductions to start. He turned to his father and twin, swallowing, before introducing them to everyone.

As soon as everyone was introduced, Barry began asking Leonardo question after question. The Renassaince man answered to the best of his ability. Those questions went smoothly, until Barry just had to ask the one question that seemed to make everyone uncomfortable.

"So, how did you dodge the sodomy bullet?"

"Barry!"

Barry looked at Iris "What, it's a legitimate question."

Leonardo blinked for a few moments before saying, in the most bored tone possible, "that was with one of my male models. He pulled the charges because of... unforeseen circumstances."

"Okay. What about your supposed relationship with Francesco Melzi?" Clark asked, having out his notebook- which Zatara took the liberty of burning with a fire ball.

"That 'love' was purely one-sided on his part. I viewed him as a student and nothing more." da Vinci said, speaking the truth.

"He gave me the creeps." Zatara remarked, drawing the attention to him. Leonardo rolled his eyes at his son, before turning to Jason. He gestured towards Giovanni and Caterina, confusing not only the former scribe but everyone else as well.

"What?" The British man asked

Caterina looked at Giovanni, both seemed to be talking to each other telepathically. They gestured from the father to Jason, rapidly, before Giovanni seemed to stop talking. He turned to see everyone looking at them.

"What?" Giovanni asked

"Were you two having a psychic conversation?" Sindella asked, her answer came in the form of a sheepish nod from her husband, "because I can't decide if that's rude or interesting."

"That's almost exactly what Zatanna said when she first met us." Artemis said, laughing

Sindella smirked as she rolled her eyes, her daughter giggling like a maniac because her boyfriend walked in. Klarion took one look at Sindella, before turning his attention on to Jason, then Leonardo, and finally Caterina, before looking at Zatara.

"Aww.. How nice. Family's all here."

Jason scoffed "those two hell spawn are _not _mine. I have a wife and a daughter."

"Not taking responsibility. Why am I not surprised." Zatara remarked, looking at the wall on the far side of the room, before turning to Jason "oh, wait. In 1777, after we met in France, went down to the catacombs, and were cornered by a werewolf, you left me to get mauled to death by it."

Jason glared at him "you deserved it."

"What did I do to deserve that?"

Jason turned so he was looking directly into the da Vinci twins' eyes "You both are abominations. You shouldn't even exist."

Leonardo's fist flew into Jason's left cheek, the hit actually knocking out a tooth, sending the immortal British man to the ground. His blue eyes deadlocked Jason's own, as the redhead got to his feet. Leonardo pinned Jason against the wall, saying "my children are not hell spawn." He began to walk away when a comment from Jason made his children see red.

"Typical actions," he spat out some red liquid "for a _woman_."

That comment pretty much started WWIII. Everyone watched as Giovanni and Caterina began to kick Jason's sorry ass. Giovanni pinned Jason to the floor with his foot, his musket was out and pointed to something that if blown off it could never grow back. His finger was resting on the actual trigger, not the tip, and green eyes held a fire that actually made Jason want to hide. Zatara suddenly turned the gun around, so he was holding it upside down, and slammed it down.

Every guy in the room grimaced at the sound and Jason's pained screams. Zatara then kicked Jason's side at an angle so he rolled over onto his side. He then bent down so he was eye level with Jason "get out, or next time I _will _pull the trigger."

As Giovanni stood up straight, Jason said something, becoming a mist, and leaving the cave via the air vents. Zatara turned to Klarion "if you hurt my daughter, you're going to get that one thousand times worse."

Klarion understood "right-o."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy Birthday<em>**

Leonardo smiled at his children's friends, and his extended family, they had prepared a party for him. Caterina made a helicopter that could levitate on its own- "it levitates high in warm temperature and low in cold."- and had working propellers.

Giovanni had yet to arrive. The sound of the zeta system went off, signalling Zatara's arrival. He walked in and stopped in the center of the room, a huge smile on his face.

He looked at his father, and then turned to everyone else "you are about to be amazed."

He turned in the direction of the zeta and made a 'come here' hand motion. In walked a lion.

As everyone looked closer, they saw it was an android- the black mane and tail tip looked real though. The gears that connected in legs to its body made the fact obvious that it was an android. It was walking- stalking- its way towards Leonardo.

It walked past Giovanni and sat down- its back straight and its head held high- five feet from Leonardo. When it sat down, its chest plate popped up and split into two- from the top to the bottom- and opened- the sides sliding over the shoulder joints of his forelegs.

In the center of its chest was a bouquet of flowers in a vase with a letter tied to it. Leonardo, who was blinking through tears of pride, picked the vase of flowers from the chest of the mechanical beast and proceeded to read the note.

_No words can express my gratitude to you, Father. I hope these flowers, and lion based on your early designs will._

I thank you and love you, Father. You are the one who brought not only myself into the world, but Caterina as well. You have proven you are more of a man because of that fact.

Happy birthday, Father.

PS, this is Goliath, your new pet lion.

Leonardo hugged his son, tears of pride rolling down his nose.

"Thank you, my son."

Giovanni hugged his father back, smiling.

"Can I close my chest now? I feel naked." A voice spoke.

All eyes were now on the lion, who was looking at the father and son. His head was tilted and he blinked in a way that made him look adorable, despite his appearance. Leonardo nodded, bending down so he was in a kneeling position. As soon as his chest was closed, Goliath butted his head against his owners hand. To da Vinci, today was the greatest birthday of his life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pain Filled Hearts 1<em>**

Year: 2021

Zatanna stared at the grave. There was no way. This was a trick. He wasn't dead!

_Klarion "The Witchboy" Bleak_

_? - September 17th, 2021_

_A great friend, loving husband, and a caring guy. He will be missed._

She knew this was a lie. That he would pop out of the ground and pick her up bridal-style, announcing that they were going make everything Batman owned a bright neon pink complete with sparkly bedazzle gems. Or laugh his crazy laugh, call her Babymagic, take her to the cave and then they were going to annoy the others.

She sank to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes, sobs ripping themselves from her throat. The sobbing got worse when she remembered how he cradled her in his arms when her parents went on a very dangerous mission and didn't come back for a month and she had been crying for hours. She wanted him alive so he could do that now. So he could tell her he wasn't gone. That he was always going to be here.

She smiled softly when she remembered how he would pick their two year old daughter up and spin her around, or make their son levitate upside down, much to the disapproval of his father-in-law and everyone else's amusement.

She was shivering now, the cold air nipping at her bare skin. She felt someone's coat get placed on her. She looked up to see it was her grandfather, kneeling next to her, looking at her with concerned eyes. Zatanna moved into his arms, putting her head against his shoulder. She heard Goliath's gears turning around her as he sat down, so she knew she was safe.

"I- It isn't fair, Grandpa. Why?"

Leonardo knew what his granddaughter was talking about, but he wanted to hear it from her. So, he asked "why what, child?"

"Why did he go? Why did he leave us? It isn't fair!" She sobbed harder into his shoulder, holding him as if he would disappear should she released him.

Leonardo rubbed Zatanna's back, softly hushing, unable to say anything to comfort her, despite losing his partner Alistair to a massive heart attack.* He found himself suddenly wishing Giovanni and Sindella weren't on holiday in France. He finally spoke up.

"Everything will be okay."

Zatanna's voice was soft, and she suddenly didn't seem like a widowed single mother, but more like the teenager of yore. "How do you know?" She moved to look him in the eye.

"Because I'm a grandfather."

The two got up, Zatanna leaning on Goliath as a crutch. She held the jacket out, but Leonardo waved her off, saying she had been without one for longer than he had so she should use it. They walked to Zatanna's house, and they entered. They saw Zatanna and Klarion's daughter, Fortuna*, holding a picture of the three of them as she slept in her aunt Artemis' arms. Icarus, Fortuna's older brother by a year, was curled up on an armchair with his cat laying on his feet, Teekl II, asleep.

Zatanna took Fortuna from her friend, nodding her thanks for looking after her.

As Artemis walked to the door, she turned to Zatanna and said "if you ever need anything, mine and Cam's door is always open."

"Thanks." Zatanna whispered, smiling softly at her friend.

Artemis nodded, smiling softly at her friend in return, before continuing her walk home.

"Mommy..." Fortuna's groggy voice caught Zatanna's attention

"What is it, little chaos?" Zatanna looked down to look into her daughter's black eyes, much like her fathers.

Fortuna smiled at her mother's use of the nickname her father gave her "I saw daddy."

"I did too." Icarus said, waking up.

Zatanna looked surprised "did he saw anything?"

Fortuna nodded "he said to tell you that he wants you to stop crying. That he'll be just one thought away."

"Yeah, and then he called you 'Babymagic', but you're not a baby."

Zatanna brushed her daughters short black bangs out of her face before turning to her son "your father called me that when we were younger."

"Why?"

Zatanna laughed "it was a game we played."

Fortuna looked at her, starting to fall asleep, "that must have been a funny game."

Icarus was laying on the couch with his head on his great grandfather's leg, Teekl II was once again on his feet and Goliath was asleep on the floor with his head on Leonardo's feet.

Zatanna smiled when she said "I guess you're staying for the night."

Leonardo nodded, running a hand through Icarus' messy black hair that was curved into horns. "I suppose I am."

* * *

><p><strong><em>*-reference to the Elementary episode: "No Lack of Void".<em>**

**_Fortuna means fate, chance, fortune._**

**_Icarus means uncertain, perhaps "he follows"._**

_**Cruddy ending is cruddy, I couldn't find a way to end it that was satisfying, sorry about that.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I don't have a set pairing with Zatanna. It'll alternate between Flashspell/Speedspell and Babymagic, so just please go with it.**_

_**The glasses that Zatara wears in these one shots is because he has dyslexia and can't read normal writing at all without them. Caterina isn't dyslexic, Leonardo has a pair too, though he wears them more often than Giovanni because he always seems to have a book on him.**_

_**The next few segments will have mentions of same sex relationships, so be warned.**_

_**Alfred headcanon: he likes classic and Renaissance things, given how he was raised. His favorite paintings and sculptures are done by, who else, Leonardo da Vinci himself.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keeping creeps away from my sister (Overprotective 2)<strong>_

Giovanni and Caterina were in a bookstore in New York. Sindella was with Zatanna having a mother-daughter day. Leonardo was at the Wayne manor, probably hanging out with Alfred. That would have to be investigated. Anyway, back to the twins. Caterina was looking through the "Mystery" section of the bookstore, not finding anything interesting. She turned around to see a man standing behind her. The only way to describe this man, based on what her brother told her, was that the man was greasy. He didn't look it, far from it actually. But actions speak louder than words.

"Hello gorgeous." The man said, his New York accent slurring because he was drunk, "how's about you and me go somewhere not so, crowded."

Her father's lessons on dealing with men like this didn't even get a chance to cross her mind as this man grabbed her arm, hard. She made a terrified noise, a small one, as he grabbed harder.

"Hey!" The man let go in alarm as the two turned to look at Giovanni, who looked far from happy. He glared at the man as Caterina, finally coming to her senses, dashed over to him.

"What's the deal man? We was just havin' a lit'le fun." The man with the black eyes turned to Caterina, "right sweetheart?"

Giovanni, feeling his sibling's fear towards this man, walked up to him. He delivered the swiftest punch he could, which sent the man to the hardwood floor. He then grabbed him by the front of his jacket and lifted him up until he was eye level. "If you want to keep your sorry little bitch ass out of jail, you will swear to me that you will never do anything like that to another woman, especially to my sister. Comprende?"

This guy evidently didn't understand that you don't try to sucker punch someone who lived through the Black Death, witch trials, famine, two world wars and fights demons and evil magicians for a living. You just don't do it. Unfortunately, this guy was one of the idiots who thought he could. In one swift motion, he grabbed the man's wrist, twisted it until the bone snapped and his hand was backwards.

The guy screamed bloody murder as Giovanni proceeded to drag him to the back door and hit him against it, opening it and breaking his shoulder, before tossing him against a dumpster leaned up against the building on the other side of the alley. He then walked over to the man and smashed his knees in with a steel pipe he found, after picking it up off of the ground. The pipe, and the man's knees, broke.

He then stood over the man and asked, with a growl, "I said, do you comprehend?"

The drunkard turned sober literally urinated himself as he said, while crying, "yes! Yes, I understand!"

Giovanni glared as he spat on the ground next to the man's head, before saying, "good. I'm not a violent person, and I'd really hate to have to accidentally beat you to death." He snorted before walking back into the bookstore. The owner of the store, a woman with graying hair, smiled at him, having only seen Giovanni taking the man outside.

"I'm sorry about him. He's been in here causing trouble for the past week."

Giovanni nodded, "it's alright. You won't have to worry about him anymore."

The woman nodded, going to a small glass display case on the desk. It had cookies and candies inside of it. She pulled out two cookies, snicker doodles, and gave one to Giovanni and the other to Caterina. Giovanni was about to reach into his pocket, before the woman said, "oh no deary, don't worry about it. It's the least I could do for you getting that trouble making scoundrel out of here."

Giovanni nodded again, smiling, "think nothing of it ma'am."

As he and Caterina left the store, the woman called out, "come again anytime dears." The two waved goodbye.

They finished their snicker doodles and were on their way back to Giovanni's house, talking.

"So, what did you do?" Caterina asked

"I just, you know.. Roughed him up a bit." Giovanni said, making a vague hand motion.

Caterina nodded, she knew exactly what he did because she had been reading his mind at the time, but wasn't going to tell him it was overly violent. She wasn't going to tell him that she was going to tell his wife and their father about this. The Giovanni everyone knew was a kind man, albeit an overprotective one, and that was the opposite of a kind man, that was a killing machine.

"Do you know why I did that?" Giovanni asked, holding his arm out to prevent Caterina from walking into the road before directing her down the correct part of the road, "I'm your older brother, it's my job to keep creeps away from you." They walked into the house, to hear Zatanna's groans of agony coming from the living room.

Zatara walked over to Zatanna and asked, in a voice like he was talking to a child, "what happened to my little angel?"

"She got a sunburn," Sindella called from the kitchen. "Because she didn't wear sunscreen like I told her."

Zatara started snickering, and Zatanna gave him a betrayed look. "I thought you loved me..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Barriers 1<strong>_

It was an accident. Leonardo had tripped, falling on top of Alfred. The butler tried to move out of the way, but fell anyway. They were fine, physically. Except, for one thing. Leonardo's lips were touching Alfred's. Fear became Leonardo's first emotion, evident on his face when he moved off of the butler like he was on fire. Confusion was Alfred's emotion, not knowing what to make of the kiss.

He knew why Leonardo was in a panic, in the time he grew up, same sex relationships meant death, regardless of who you were. The problem, he didn't know how to calm Leonardo down when the man got up and ran. He just sat there, frozen, unable to move. Giovanni and Caterina ran after their father, calling out to him to stop running.

Alfred, on the other hand, was sitting there, numb to the world, processing the kiss. His process was interrupted by someone lifting him up, under his armpits, to stand on his own two feet.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" Thomas' voice reached the butler's ears, making the butler turn to him.

It took Alfred a moment to answer, "yes, sir." He looked back at where Leonardo ran off, his children behind him, feeling bad for him. There was a barrier there, around Leonardo, one that would remain unless someone showed him that it was okay to be who you really are. And Alfred decided he would be the one to break the barrier around him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Speedspell 1<strong>_

Wally was trying to put a puzzle together, but he wasn't able to, even with his genius mind. This puzzle was a Star Puzzle. All of the pieces were the same, there was nothing different around them. He dropped the puzzle on the table, watching as the pieces scatter when he dropped it.

"What's up, Kid Klutz?" Artemis taunted from the couch, looking up from her book about a ninja girl and her ninja boyfriend, "can't finish a puzzle?"

Wally threw a piece of the puzzle at her, accompanied by, "shut it, Harpy."

Zatanna grabbed the piece before it even got close to Artemis, looked at it, and then sat down beside Wally. "What's the puzzle supposed to be? Maybe I can help."

Wally sighed. He knew Zatanna was just trying to help, but it was no use. "It's no use, if I can't solve it, what makes you think you can?"

Zatanna shook her head, "I said we'd be solving it together, two minds working on this might be better than one."

Wally studied her face, looking like he was trying to see if she was lying. But, to his relief, she didn't seem to be. He cracked a small smile, "you're right." He picked up a piece, "this is a piece to a Star Puzzle. There's a tale that goes along with it, would you like to hear it?"

Zatanna smiled, looking at her piece, "sure."

Wally cleared his throat, not noticing Artemis pull out her camera and push 'record', before beginning the tale that he had heard his mother say to him many times.

"The story of this puzzle begins a long time ago in a small village in India, where a young farmer somehow learned to fly just before his wedding. With this new ability, he found the perfect gift for his bride to be: he plucked a star from the heavens." Wally put one of his pieces together with Zatanna, and it fit, they both smiled as the pieces interlocked, before Wally continued with the story as Zatanna picked up another piece.

"Unfortunately he was so nervous about the upcoming nuptial that he let the star fall to the earth and it subsequently broke into six pieces." They put their other two pieces together, before picking up the remained two pieces. "Fortunately for him, he frantically rebuilt it in time to present it to his new wife." Zatanna put her piece down first, before Wally put his down.

"And lived happily ever after." He took his hands off of the puzzle, leaving Zatanna to hold it. He took her other, empty hand, in his, "and he would always rebuild it for her." He then kissed her hand, smiling at her.

Zatanna smiled as well, turning his hand so it was facing her, before she kissed his as well. They were just staring into each others eyes, and then they moved closer together, until their lips met. Artemis pressed 'stop' on her phone, before getting up and walking out of the room.

Their kiss was broken up by Zatanna's phone ringing. She answered it, "hello?"

"Tell that West boy that if one thing happens to you, he's as good as dead." Was all her father said before he hung up.

Zatanna turned to Wally, who was looking worried. "What happened?" He asked her.

"My dad just told me to tell you that if anything happens to me when you're around, you're dead."

"I didn't hear him say no to us dating." Wally said, with a smile.

Zatanna returned the smile, "neither did I."

* * *

><p><em><strong>On a Shadow's Crest 1<strong>_

"What are you going to show us?" Caterina asked her brother, again, as he led them through the woods on Staten Island. Them being his wife Sindella, her, the twins' father Leonardo, and the other mentors, in civilian clothes. Zatanna was with the Team in Manhattan, she was giving them a proper tour of the Big Apple.

"For the fifteenth time, you will see." Giovanni said, not sounding annoyed at all.

"We've been walking around this forest for an hour." Barry complained.

"It's only been ten minutes." Giovanni said, looking down at the path instead of straight ahead.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Dinah asked him, sounding like she doubted him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Giovanni turned to look at her, his head twisting around at a nearly perfect 180 degrees.

"That is just creepy." Ollie said, wincing.

Giovanni turned his body around, realigning his spine into it's proper position, thus making him walk backwards.

"You must know this area really well," Clark said, looking at Zatara's relaxed form walking backwards.

Giovanni nodded, "Yeah, I used to come here a lot when I wasn't out exploring the ever changing world." He suddenly stopped, pivoted so that he was facing forwards, and ran down a curved part of the path that was not there before. "Come on!"

They followed him, down the path, until they stopped in front of a large, two story house that was covered in shadow and ivory. The paint was peeling and there were patches of the roof missing. There was a tall gate with ivory wrapped around the bars. Beyond the bars, weeds had overtaken the grass between the fence and house.

They all looked confused, turning to Giovanni and looking at him like he was insane. His smile faltered when he turned to face them. He then looked back at the house, confused, before shaking his head, laughing. "Sorry, forgot to remove the cloaking magic." He walked over to a moss covered rock and put it in his pocket.

Instantly, there was a phenomenal change to the house. The shadows, ivory and weeds disappeared from around the house. The black paint on the house was no longer peeling and the roof was patched up. The house got bigger, gaining two more stories and doubling in width.

They looked at Giovanni, their mouths hanging open. He had a smirk on his face, "never underestimate the son of a Renaissance artist who has all the time in the world to work on anything that pops in his head."

He stepped up to the large iron gate and put his hand on a large shield shaped crest with odd patterns and a large Z in the center. With that one touch, the gate pushed opened, splitting the Z in half. He held his arms out dramatically as he turned to them. "Welcome to Ombra Cresta Maniero." He looked so proud that he could show it off to people instead of keeping it hidden. "Shadow Crest Manor."

"It's magnificent." Sindella said, in awe that her husband was able to create such a spectacularly large place all on his own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Speedspell is what everyone is going to call WallyZatanna. This is all you guys are getting because my muse has been dry for a long time and I could use some help here please. I don't want to give this story up.**_


	5. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**_AN: I will be using the title Bleeder Bleeder Demon Eater for more than one segment in these stories. You'll see why I put this up. This chapter will not contain Flash/Speedspell nor Babymagic. Chapters will now have summaries. These segments are all connected which is why they are all in one chapter. Others will not be connected to this, unless otherwise marked._**

_Happy Late/Early Valentine's Day depending on when this is uploaded._

_**SPOILER:** The** first segment** is a little long, so if you want to skip it, and come back to it, then that's fine. It's up to you. Oh, and the **last segment** runs long too, but it is very important._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: It had started with a kiss, and by Lord it would end with one.<em>**

**_Barriers 2 (Set after Barriers 1 and during Keeping creeps away from my sister/Overprotective 2)_**

A month after that accidental kiss, Alfred had walked into the living room of the Wayne Manor with the vacuum cleaner. To his surprise, Leonardo was sitting on the couch. "Hello." He said, putting the vaccum up against the coffee table.

Leonardo looked up and, to Alfred's slight confusion, blushed while avoiding eye contact before their eyes could actually meet. "Hello."

Alfred quirked an eyebrow. "How did you get in, if you don't mind my asking?" He asked. He'd heard from master Thomas and madame Martha that they were going out for the day while their son, young master Bruce handled matters of the family company and the youngest master of the house, Richard Grayson, was at school making up a test he had missed due to the latest mission with his own team. Had Leonrdo used magic to get in?

A chuckle escaped the older man, a twinkle in his blue eyes of amusement. "If your thinking I used magic to get into the house, that is truly amusing." He smiled. "Thomas and Martha let me in as they were leaving. Martha mentioned that is wasn't fair for you to be alone today, despite you having so much to do that you have no doubt done but re redoing due to you being a control freak with your space and a neat freak when it comes to organization."

Alfred's lips curled. "Really? Did the madame tell you all of this?" Was he truly that predictable after all of these years?

Leonardo shook his head, the twinkle staying in his eyes. "No. It's in your body language and the way you talk."

Well, that was a given. Alfred was a butler. Trained in the ways of caring for a residence and the people in it. The way he walked as the way he had been schooled to. "As much as I like conversing with you, I must finish with cleaning the living room." He began to unwind the cord before he paused and looked up at Leonardo. "This will be very loud, if you wish to move to another room now, that would not be frowned upon."

Leonardo shook his head. "I've had a run in with the vaccum cleaner because of my daughter-in-law, so I know what to expect, and I raised twins so the noise is just that. Noise."

Alfred shrugged lightly as he finished unwinding the cord and went to plug it in to the electrical outlit. After doing so, he walked back to the vaccum to see Leonardo was now upside down on the couch, his white hair was in a ponytail that hung inches above the ground. "Can you please sit up? I would feel more comfortable not to have your hair caught in the path of the vaccum."

Leordo pulled himself into a normal sitting position and pulled his legs onto the couch to his chest, revealing his pink and white striped socks. "Okay, I am sitting upwards on the couch. Continue with your task."

Alfred ignored the obvious fact that the other man showed no signs of moving any time soon in favor of just sitting there, watching him. "Thank you." He started the machine, getting lost in the task of cleaning and ignoring the man on the couch.

Leonardo was content to watch him work. If only Alfred would stay still long enough to let Leonardo sketch him. Leonardo didn't know what lulled him to sleep, it certainly wasn't the vaccum. Perhaps it was because he stayed up for days trying to work out a complex formula. But, when he did wake up, Alfred was pulling a hand back from his forehead.

"What happened?" Leonardo asked, though he knew the answer. after days of exhaustion he had finally fallen asleep.

"You fell asleep." Alfred said, sitting back on the stool. "It's no surprise, I've read that you tended to stay up for days to finish a project that you were working on."

Leonardo nodded, feeling a headache coming on. "That is true, and my head is starting to hurt."

"Here, let me get you some headache tablets." Alfred said. "It's medicine, it will stop the headache after a few moments." He got off of the stool and went to find the tablets. He soon returned with the tablets and a glass of water. "Take the two tablets and a sip of water. You can take one tablet and drink, or take both and drink. It's really to your preference." He said, passing the tablets to Leonardo.

The Renassiance man took the tablets. He put them in his mouth and let them rest in his mouth as he took the water and drank it, sending them down his throat with the water. He pulled the glass from his lips and sighed in relief. "Thank you." He said to Alfred, placing the water on the coffee table.

Alfred nodded. "Is there anything I can get you? Perhaps another pillow?"

Leonardo shook his head. "No, I'm alright." He seemed to think for a moment. "Actually, there is one thing."

A curious look crossed the face of the butler. "Really? What would that be?"

"This." Leonardo grabbed Alfred's shoulders and pulled him close.

Their lips connected, it was an odd kiss like before. It felt right, it felt wrong. It was warm, it felt forbidden. It was happy, it was sad. The kiss of confliction ended too soon for the liking of the butler, who actually didn't want it to end. He then remembered that Leonardo had been so frightened of their first kiss.

"Is that all, si?" He asked, slowly coming out of his daze.

Leonardo took a moment to collect his thoughts, blushing. "I was hoping it wouldn't be."

A smile crossed thin lips. "As was I." And thus, another kiss began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: After talking it over with Zatanna and the other members of the family, they decide to move into Shadow Crest and make it a home.<strong>_

_**Shinning Shadow**_

Zatanna was excited. She and her family were moving into the place her father built, Shadow Crest. It was often called Shadow Crest Manor by the league that she had heard in passing.

She had been there only once, with her father and mother. When the doors were first opened, it was dark and smelled musty. But everything quickly began to leave out the front door. Zatara had formed a bubble of protection around them so they would not be drowned in dust, loose paint and wood chips, and shattered ceramic statue pieces. When the vacuum stopped, the entrance was bright. It was beautiful.

There was polished oak that made up the floor and stairs with the banister that led up the stairs. Zatanna was enamored with the place. "It's amazing." She said, looking around.

"Come on, let's check the upper level." Zatara said, starting to walk to the steps.

They made their way to the upper levels to see that it was now modernized. There were lights on the ceiling, a few rooms were made into bathrooms, a few were bedrooms, one was a study and one was a game room.

"I want this room!" Zatanna claimed a large room. It obviously wasn't the biggest but it was bigger than some of the other rooms.

Giovanni nodded. "Of course Zatanna."

"Come on dear, let's pick our room now." Sindella said, pulling his arm gently. Soon they had picked out the biggest bedroom for themselves.

"Zatanna, come get your things so you can start unpacking." Giovanni called, pulling out a small bag that became a backpack filled with boxes of Zatanna's things that had been shrunk.

"Okay dad." Zatanna went to their room an retrieved her bag from her father. "Thanks dad. This place is great."

Giovanni chuckled, blushing at the praise and when Sindella leaned on him. They were going to have a lot of fun here, and discover a few things that Giovanni had stashed in the house that even he forgot about, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: Leonardo the gay father, Giovanni the straight brother, but what about Caterina? What does that make her? Will a fateful kiss on Valentine's Day give her the answer?<em>**

**_Pink and White Kisses_**

Caterina blinked when their lips separated. How did she wind up like this, you ask?

Zatanna tossed streamers of white, red and pink into the air of the mountain, a smile on her face. "It's Valentine's day!"

The cave was decorated in Valentine's Day decorations that made it look as though a Martha Stewart catalog threw up all over the place.

"What is this?" Caterina asked, looking around at the hearts of white, pink and red.

"Don't ask."/"Valentine's day." The voices of Bruce and Giovanni overlapped each other. In that order. They both looked at each other.

"Why don't you like Valentine's day?" Giovanni asked, although he knew the answer: it conflicted with Bruce's playboy image.

Bruce shrugged. "I just don't."

Zatanna threw a roll of pink streamers at her father's head before he could reply to Bruce's curt statement. He picked the streamers up before he turned to her. "So, that's how it's going to be, is it?"

Zatanna had a roll of white streamers in her hand, but instead of throwing it, she took off yelling for her mother. "Mom!"

"Don't help her Sin!" Giovanni yelled, running after her. "She has to learn!"

Bruce shook his head. "Those two are crazy." He turned to Caterina. "It's a holiday where you give gifts or do something special for someone special in your life. Typically it's someone of a romantic interest." He sighed. "Well, I should be going, I have to pick up my new date for a Valentine's dinner."

"Is it Sydney?" Caterina asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No. Tonight I'm taking a woman named Miranda."

Caterina snorted. "I don't mean to judge, but you have problem's with women."

Bruce got up and left. "It felt like judging."

"Touchy." Diana said, walking in as Bruce walked out. She turned to Caterina. "What happened?"

Caterina shook her head. "Nothing, I just adressed his problem with women."

Diana nodded, not saying a word.

Caterina felt a silence elapse over them. She hadn't really been alone with her brother's friends before. For her, it felt awkward. She wasn't really social to begin with. She took in the sight of Diana Prince, Wonder Woman, princess of the Amazons. She was wearing Jeans that accented her legs and hips, showing how they curved along her muscular legs. A light blue shirt adorned her torso, complementing her skin and hair. Black boots that were short were on her feet.

"Are you alright?" The voice of the Amazon drew Caterina from her thoughts.

The red haired woman nodded. "Yes," a blush crossed her cheeks. "I'm alright."

Diana nodded, not knowing Caterina all that well even though she had met her some time ago. "Hey, would you like to go with me for a tour around Happy Harbor, get away from all of this and get to know each other?"

Caterina's blush darkened. "I.. Uh.. I suppose so." She looked down. She hadn't had much interaction with people growing up because of her father's paranoia of someone finding out that he had defied nature and had two wonderful children. She perfered books and paintings anyway.

"Come on." Diana took her hand and gently pulled her to the transporters. One bright flash later, they were leaving an old telephone booth. "Welcome to Happy Harbor." Diana smiled at the dazed other woman.

Caterina smiled. "Where shall we go first?

**_Transition_**

Soon they were in a diner, Caterina with a slice of appple pie in front of her and Diana with a slice of Devil's Food.

"So, how are you enjoying this time period?" Diana asked her friend across the table.

Caterina smiled, looking at her. "I like it, it's a lot different from the time I grew up." She cut a piece of the pie with her fork. "I don't feel the need to hide who I really am."

Diana smiled. "That's good." She took a sip of her coffee. "So, who are you really?"

Caterina swallowed her piece of pie that she had been chewing. "Well," she blushed. "This." She leaned across the booth and kissed the pink lips of the beautiful woman across from her. "I'm sorry, I just.."

Diana shut her up by kissing her back, the feeling of the other woman's lips on hers felt wonderful. Caterina blinked when their lips separated.

A silence lapsed between them. Then the spoke at the same time.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: What is Merlin doing in the 21t century? It has something to do with Etrigan. Right?<em>**

Merlin looked at the people in the circle. All of whom looked surprised to see him, all except for Jason Blood, who was forced to be here by Doctor Fate.

"Merlin." He said curtly, he was un-amused at the sight of the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I've noticed a recent rise in demonic activity over the past several hundred years, and have come to investigate." He said, they all saw his blind eyes moving, as though he was looking at them all.

"So, that's it?" Giovanni asked, feeling unnerved when Merlin's eyes settled on him. He felt anger suddenly fill him. Why was he feeling it? Jealousy because he and his family were no longer the only powerful sorcerers? Why did he feel this way?

Merlin nodded curtly, as though feeling Giovanni's anger but not wanting to say anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: The womb Leonardo put in was only meant to carry one child, so why were there two? One of them, either Giovanni or Caterina, was not meant to exist, and yet they both do.<strong>_

_**Bleeder Bleeder Demon Eater**_

He said the chant in a mocking tone, for the second, continuous day in a row as it was all he had said for those two days, with a sadistic smile on his face as vomit, blood and rabies-like foam fell out of his mouth, his eyes alive with glee as he stared at the demon, holding his eyes within his gaze.

_"Yarva Demonicus Etrigan._  
><em>Change, change the form of man.<em>  
><em>Free the prince forever damned.<em>  
><em>Free the might from fleshy mire.<em>  
><em>Boil the blood in heart of fire.<em>  
><em>Gone, gone the form of man,<em>  
><em>Rise the demon Etrigan!"<em>

"How did this go so horribly wrong?" Zatanna asked the others in the adjacent room, watching the monitor in the room that was hooked up to the hidden camera on the wall

Zatara began to yell in Latin, that was heard through the wall as clear as though it wasn't there, and sizzling was heard. The man began to scream in pain.

_**Transition:** Three Days Ago_

The League and Mentors were in Shadow Crest because Merlin was demonstrating how to do an exorcism, but as soon as he did, Giovanni felt odd. He had began to feel ill, but at the same time he felt anger boiling at the surface. He figured it was because he hadn't been to church in a while. So, instead of sit there feeling those emotions, he left the parlor and went to the study to lay on the couch.

It didn't help. His tongue felt like it was on fire, he felt and tasted blood. He got up from his laying position on the plush cushioned couch and went to one of the bathrooms to see what was wrong. What appeared to have once been a blood blister had burst and blood had found it's way out of his tongue's tip though Giovanni didn't know how. He grabbed a small paper cup and filled it with water while he kept his head forwards over the rim of the sink with his tongue out to ensure the blood dripped down into the sink instead of on his clothes.

He applied a dry cloth to his tongue, wincing at the feeling but remaining otherwise calm. He waited fifteen minutes before he pulled it off. It had stopped bleeding, and there was less blood on the cloth than he had originally thought there would be. He gargled the water in the little cup and spat it down the drain before wringing the cloth in the sink and dropping it into a chute that led to a laundry room before he gargled water one more time and left the bathroom.

He began to explore the halls that he had walked for many days at a time before he ventured out into the world, and eventually found himself back into the parlor. Everyone was still watching Merlin, who was still talking about what to do. And then, everything for Giovanni went black. He didn't know what had happened next, but he woke up to find himself tied to a chair with Merlin and Fate himself standing before him.

"What happened?" He asked, his throat dry for some reason unknown to him and rings were under his eyes. It was then that he noticed only himself and the other two in the room, as it had seemed that way to him. "Where is everyone else? What is happening?" His voice had a hint of panic, because they weren't answering his questions and he couldn't get out of the chair.

"So, it is awake." Fate said, turning to Zatara. There was what appeared to be four claw marks extending from the left side and going towards the nose of the helmet.

"I.. I don't understand.." Zatara said, showing fear. It took far more than this to rattle him, but since he was powerless he didn't know what else to feel. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Simple, you deceived us." Giovanni turned to see Thomas walking out from behind Merlin, who turned around as well.

"What are you walking about?" Disbelief was in his voice. He had never deceived, okay, maybe a few times. But that had been to better humanity. But he hadn't deceived anyone since they had found out who he really was.

"You're a demon." Merlin said, his blind eyes focusing on Giovanni. "And a master manipulator by the look of it."

_Demon_.. Giovanni didn't like that word. "No, I'm not." He argued. "What proof do you have?"

"_Proof_?!" Fate spat, his disdain for demons was clear. "You are all the proof we need to show how evil you really are."

The room got brighter, causing Giovanni to blink his eyes a few times to adjust. When he finally adjusted, he saw everyone else was standing there too. Some of them looked frightened while the others were nursing injuries.

Manhunter had a scorch mark across his chest, he was being tended to by Batman. Conner had a broken arm and gauze was being wrapped around his head by Megan. Barry seemed to be coaxing Wally from some form of attack he was having, and the others, Giovanni couldn't bring himself to look up at them if those listed were was bad as they looked.

"Summon Blood." Fate said, causing Giovanni to look up. The golden helmet was looking at Merlin before he turned to everyone else. "Leave the room, this exorcism will be horrible for you to all watch, and he might manipulate you further."

Exorcism? Giovanni was confused. He wasn't a demon, he wasn't evil, why was that being performed? He looked at the others as they left the room, leaving him alone with Merlin, and Fate. He didn't notice when Jason arrived, because by then, he was pleading to Fate not to do this.

"Please, stop." He begged. "Please, I'm not a demon." He looked back at the door. "Guys! Wait! I'm not a demon! I'm not manipulating you! You have to believe me!"

His cries went unheard as the exorcism began, and for a day and a half, Giovanni plead for mercy and for them to listen to him that he wasn't a demon, despite the blood that had begin to leak from his mouth from the burning he felt, or the vomit that came as he swallowed it, and the three kept going, yelling the exorcism chant over his cries and screams of pain before the foam began to join the blood and vomit that left his mouth.

A half a day after the exorcism began, blood began to leak from Giovanni's nose as he felt a pressure inside of him. His skin hd become a ghostly pale and his hair had lost it's black luster, and his voice became weaker due to his begging and crying that had began earlier that day, no one was coming to his rescue. Why would they? He was a monster.

The taunts began early on the third day, that day, Giovanni started by mocking Merlin, calling him an old blind fool, call Fate a power-hungry monster masquerading as a hero, said to Jason that one day not even Merlin could save him from what he was running from, and even taunted Etrigan to his face, saying he was too weak to be a demon, he was more like a little fairy that came in the night and replaced children's teeth with little plates of silver.

It had been hard for everyone to watch, mostly because they had mixed emotions. Leonardo couldn't believe that his beloved son was a demon. Caterina had to force herself from opening up a mental link to calm him as time went on from this torture. Sindella couldn't believe she had fallen in love with a beast and Zatanna refused to watch anymore, saying that as long as that lying animal got what he deserved than that was enough for her.

Soon, the screams, sizzling, and cries stopped. Everyone looked towards the monitor to see the demon, the thing they called Giovanni, their friend, father, brother, son, family, was hunched over in the chair. Lifeless.

"Be free of the manipulation of Etrigan's son." Fate said, turning on Merlin and Jason first as a bright flash illuminated the room.

A magical energy suddenly engulfed everyone and everything became white. They all woke up, wondering what they were doing in Shadow Crest, not even Jason or Merlin could remember.

**_Transition_**

In an alley in Gotham City's dark underbelly, a man was regaining consciousness with no memory of how he got there. He didn't even remember his name. He just knew he was covered in vomit, blood and some kind of foamy substance. He moved the sleeves of his shirt and jacket to reveal burn marks and robe burns. Had he been in a fight? He noticed on the inner part of one of his cuffs, it had the name John. Hmm. That must have been his name.

"John." A smile crossed his face, liking the way the name rolled off of his tongue. Though he'd have to find a way to rid himself of his accent, to him it sounded too foreign.


End file.
